Czas MagMela, odc.2 - Zagrożenie
'''Czas MagMela, odc.2 - Zagrożenie - drugi odcinek pierwszego sezonu Nieskończonej Wojny.' ---- Dwa dni po wizycie MagMela w moim apartamencie, w końcu pozbyłem się tej głupiej dziury na suficie. Dobrze, że nade mną nikt nie mieszkał, dostałoby mi się... Usiadłem na kanapie i włączyłem telewizor (pilot jakimś cudem również odratowałem). W telewizji leciały same wiadomości, trafiłem na BeyViewNews24, gdzie zaciekawiła mnie jedna sparawa. Dotyczyła ona dziwnej postaci, która dzięki odrzutowemu plecaczku w plecach odleciała właśnie z mojego apartamentu. Tak, to był MagMel. Wyłączyłem TV i pobiegłem do samochodu. Jako cel podróży wybrałem sobie ratusz, by spotkać się z burmistrzem BeyView. Na moje szczęście - jeszcze tam był. Właśnie zamykał ratusz, ale byłem szybszy i złapałem jego ręke. - L-Luke? Ale się przstraszyłem... - Nie czas na to... Ech... Niech pan chwileczkę zaczeka. - Hm... Śpieszy mi się, ale dobrze. Chodź. Burmistrz usiadł w swoim wygodnym krześle, ja naprzeciwko niego. Patrzył mi się prosto w oczy, wyjął z szuflady fajkę i zaczął palić. - Więc... - powiedział wydmuchując szarawe kółko tytoniu. - O co chodzi? - Pan nie wie dlaczego tutaj jestem? - zapytałem zdziwiony. - Nie widział pan wiadomości?? Tajemniczego obiektu nad BeyView? - Nie. - odparł bez zastanowienia. - Ech... - zamknąłem oczy i westchnąłem. - MagMel wrócił... - Co???!! - Burmistrz zerwał się na równe nogi, aż fajka wypadła mu z ust. - Przecież, o ile pamiętam, pozbyliście się go trzy lata temu. - Mhm... Dobrą ma pan pamięć. A teraz powrócił... - Ale... Ale jak to!!?? Podobno z Pustki nie można w żaden sposób wrócić!! - MagMel jest pierwszą osobą, której się to udało. Nic na to nie poradzę, ale prosiłbym, aby pan nam pomógł... - Jak mam ci pomóc, chłopcze? - Chodzi o policję, wojsko, itp... Niech pan dopilnuje, że wszyscy polcijanci w mieście pilnowali wszystkich dzielnic, ulic, aby MagMel nie zrobił jakiejś rozróby. Kiedy to się stanie, wyślę kogoś, by pomógł, ok? - Zrozumiałem. Co do wojska, zrobię co się da, obiecuję! - Dobry z pana burmistrz. - Uśmiechnąłem się i podał mu rękę. Po chwili wyszedłem z ratusza. ---- Po godzinie Peter wyjął telefon i zadzwonił do mnie. - Halo? - Cześć, Luke. Załatwiłem wszystko o co prosiłeś, podobno byłeś u burmistrza przede mną. - Ta... Nie mogłem czekać. Załatwisz wojsko?? - Burmistrz powiedział, że będzie to trudne, ponieważ jak dotąd nic się jeszcze nie wydarzyło. - Spokojnie, znasz MagMela, wiesz jaki on jest... Muszę kończyć, na razie. ---- MagMel wylądował na szczycie góry parę kilometrów od BeyView. Z daleka jeszcze widział calusieńkie miasto. W tym naszą siedzibę. - Obiecuję wam, BakuGalaxy, że pożałujecie swojej decyzji... - powiedział groźnym tonem. W jego głosie nadal słychać było elektroniczne odgłosy. - Jeśli nie ja, to mój przyjaciel Thanos dopilnuje, aby Obrońców spotkała zasłużona kara. - Po chwili znów odleciał, o wiele dalej od miasta. ---- Zatrzymałem się przy Interprzestrzeni. Oparłem się o fotel w samochodzie i zamknąłem oczy. Nie mogę dopuścić do zniszczenia planety, trzeba jak najszybciej działać. - Luke? - Drago wskoczył mi na ramię. - Co się dzieje? - Nic, Drago... Po prostu myślę co zrobić z MagMelem. Jego gróźb nie można lekceważyć, ale z drugiej strony nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłbym oddać cię w jego ręce. - Taaa... Musimy działać... - Musimy. Wyszedłem z samochodu się przewietrzyć. Patrzyłem w niebo, zastanawiając się - co dalej? Spojrzałem przez szybę na telewizor znajdujący się w kawiarni. BeyViewNews24 nadal nadawało o tajemniczej postaci unoszącej się nad miastem. Wyjąłem telefon i zadzwoniłem do Doriana łącząc się również z Adrianem i Rexem. - Halo? - powiedzieli wszyscy trzej jednocześnie. - Mówi Luke. Słuchajcie... Jesteście może niedaleko siedziby? - Ja tak. - powiedział Dorian. - Yup. - potwierdził Rex. - Właśnie wychodziłem, ale jeżeli to ważne... - Bardzo ważne... Słuchajcie! Rex - ty wyjedź naszą furgonetką pod same drzwi. Dorian i Adrian - wy idźcie do magazynu z bronią i weźcie najlepsze. Trzeba rozwalić MagMela. - To mi się podoba! - krzyknął zachwycony Dorian i się rozłączył. - A ty? - zapytał mnie Rex. - Ja? Zwołam resztę. ---- Wszyscy staliśmy przed furgonetką. Otworzyłem tylne drzwi furgonetki i nacisnąłem niebieski guzik z naszym symbolem, który był parę centymetrów od komputera. Podłoga furgonetki roztąpiła się i moim oczom ukazła się czerwono-biała zbroja z niebieskim symbolem naszej drużyny na piersi. Przypominała tą, jaką nosił Iron-Man, ale pomijając ten fakt, zwróciłem się do reszty. Słuchajcie, mam jeszcze dwie takie - niestety tylko męskie. Wybrałem... Petera i Matiego by wskoczyli do tego kombinezonu i razem ze mną zaatakowali MagMela. Reszta będzie strzelać z broni, wszystkich broni. - Czemu się tak spieszysz? Od razu chcesz go zlikwidować? - zdziwił się Rex. - Nie chcę narazić planety na niebezpieczeństwo. To moja wina, kiedy trzy lata temu myślałem, że na zawsze zniszczyłem portal do Pustki. - Nie obwiniaj się... - Nie chcę przechodzić kataklizmu...pierdyliardowy raz, więc wsiadajcie wszyscy do furgonetki. - Ok, ok, ok... - mruknął Rex i wszedł do auta. ---- Czterdzieści minut później wyjechaliśmy z BeyView. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed wjazdem do Kanionu Olsona. Tam, parę godzin wcześniej stał MagMel. - Słuchajcie - zacząłem. - Ja, Peter i Mati będziemy was osłaniać, kiedy zaatakujecie MagMela. Jest potężniejszy od ostatniego razu, więc musicie na siebie uważać! - Rozumiemy! - rzekł Dorian i złapał do ręki karabin maszynowy. - Ale maszynówka będzie słaba, no nie? - Weź Omniblaster. - powiedziałem. - Jest w fazie testów, ale wydaje mi się, że to najlepsza pora na użycie. - Ok. - Dorian wziął do ręki Omniblaster. Zaświecił się na czerwono, prezentował się bardzo fajnie. - Odjaaazd. - Uważajcie na siebie, jasne?! Wszyscy kiwnęli głową na znak ''tak. - Ale najpierw... Musimy znaleźć ślady po MagMelu. Tylko jak? - Nie przejmuj się tym. - powiedziałem. - Kiedy rozmawiałem z nim pierwszy raz i iedy był gotowy do ucieczki, wystrzeliłem w jego kierunku nadajnik GPS. O ile się nie zniszczył, będziemy mogli go złapać. - Cwaniaczek z ciebie. - stwierdził Pit. - No ba... - odparłem. - A teraz... BakuGalaxy... - Do boju!! - krzyknęli pozostali. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Nieskończona Wojna Kategoria:Lukowskyy